Conquer/Outline
Her breaths were rapid. Sweat beading across her forehead. Her lips were parched. The air was moist. She sputters for breath. Each step brought more pain. She hobbles forward. Lynx. That was her name. She adjusted herself as she limps down an empty street. It was abadoned. Stripped of its life and memories. Sins and morals. So many choices were made here. All wiped out. On a sign, she pulls out a knife and carves "Zenith" A Safe Home" before gurgling up some blood. Lynx wipes her face before continuing westward, where she would return home for the first time in months. Up ahead, there was an abadoned car. The trunk was shredded off. Lynx groans, as she leans back against the car, resting. Something was wrong. She was injured somewhere, somehow. Blood was pouring out of the side of her thigh and on the side of her ribcage. Lynx sniffles before pouring the rest of her rations into a small little pan. Adding water, she scrapes up the food into her mouth with her dirt caked fingers. The bitter and metallic taste make her gag, but she forced it down. Lynx already was near starvation. She needed to eat. Her eyes flutter close and she puts her head back and relaxes. *Track: We Carry On Chandler is leaning against the sink, his hands firmly grasped on the edges. Undressed, with a towel covering his lower half. He was starring into the mirror. In his left hand is a pair of scissors. A low mutter emerges from him as he turns to the shower and twists it clockwise. Warm water rains down and within a few moments, a cloud of steam had taken over the bathroom. Chandler drops the towel as he faces the mirror once more. He wipes the steam off and begins clipping his hair. After snipping his hair and beard for a few moments, he stops. Next to the sink, on the wall, is a photo of himself of Colbat. He smashes his fist into the wall as he sputters for breath, trying to keep the tears in. Anger boiled over him. He runs his fingers through his hair, which was now slightly shorter, and whimpers. Chandler looks into the mirrors. His body was covered in scars. I hate myself. I hate myself so much. He did not recognize the man he saw in the mirror. Dark circles were under his eyes. Unsatisfied, he throws the scissors to the ground as he enters the shower. ---- Obadiah, wearing the same sweat-stench clothes as the day before, was in his bathroom. His arms were leaning on the wall and his shoulders were raised up. He was tense. Obadiah gritted his teeth, his mind swirling with an aching headache. His eyebrows were hanging over his weary eyes, which showed sorrow and guilt. He gulps down a sip of beer from a can then drops it onto the ground, allowing the rest to spill onto his boots. He stares into the mirror, looking at his reflection, carefully studying all of the features. Creases formed at the edges of his eyes. Wrinkles were inscribed on his forehead like a cavernous canyon seeping across the land. With his hand trembling, Obadiah pulls a orange pill bottle out from his back pocket and pops the lid off. He downs countless pills without any water or liquid. He thinks to when he robbed the dying citizens of these painkillers to hoard all for himself. With a nefarious chuckle, Obadiah turns around and leaves the bathroom. ---- Snax: Wake up! He whacks the open bars to the cell with his claw. Spade groans as she sits up. Snax gruffly mumbles to her. Snax: Marge says you can leave, we need you in the cafeteria. Spade nods, without saying a word and stands up, racing out. She turns at the door and half-smiles at Snax. Spade: I'm glad you, uh, didn't die. Snax watches her leave and as the door shuts behind her, all sunlight is drowned out by the darkness in the hollow jail. Snax: I wish that was true. Snax opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a notebook and flips to an empty page. He begins scribbling down words then promptly shuts the journal and puts it away. His haunting thoughts allow him to really write down some moritfying things, but it helps him. He looks at the scars on his wrist before pawing down his sleeve. ---- Tarner is in the watchtower, his eye peeking through the scope of his sniper rifle. He was pacing back of forth, glancing at all directions. He listens to the ruffling of bushes, the twigs being snapped. Tarner had no idea what it was, but the noises always made him uneasy. It could have been a million different things. He faces toward the gate and sees a busted car driving forward. The exhaust pipe was fuming out smoke and the car was stuttering, but slowly it made it’s way toward the gate. Tarner hovered his finger over the trigger when he looked who was driving. Lynx, the community recruiter who risks her life everyday to try and find other people on Kronos to bring back to Zenith. Tarner quickly drops the gun and slides down the ladder. Nearby, Marge is walking down a path when she sees Tarner racing to open a gate. The car pulls it and the headlights flicker off. Marge instantly knew who it was. By the time she got there, Lynx was also out of the car, obviously clutching her side for something, but Marge did not know what. Lynx was dressed in her normal attire, with the goggles on her forehead and her wearing the ragged stitched together piece of clothing that was way too long but stayed together because of her two strapped-belt. Lynx peels the goggles off of her head and pulls down her hood, revealing her head of jet black hair, shaved on the sides and gelled to the side on top. Marge notices Lynx limping and helps her. Marge: You okay? Lynx: Yeah, just, the last few weeks have been rough. Did you guys get hit with the ash storm? Tarner: Yes. We lost a few of our own since you’ve been gone. Lynx: That’s awful. May they rest in peace. I’ll visit the cemetery later and say my prayers. Tarner nods and embraces Lynx in a bear hug. Lynx exhaled and inhaled, biting on her lip to numb the pain in her side. She was home, things were going to be okay. Tarner smelled like cinnamon and Lynx did not want to leave the warmth and security of his arms. She began shaking in fear. Lynx struggled to keep in a panic attack as she thought of the vicious, immoral things she did in the wild to survive. Tarner smiles at her before walking off, back to the tower. Lynx hobbles forward with Marge, gritting her teeth. Lynx tries to hide her wound, shelter her pain. Lynx: So what have I missed? Marge: Not much. Just a few scuffles is all, Dyron and Tarner, Chandler and Scott, Obadiah, and well everyone. Lynx: How is Dyron? Marge: He missed you a lot. Lynx: What about his, you know, anger issues? Marge: They’re about the same, but he does seem to be escalating when he gets really pissed off. Lynx: I can help him. Marge: Which is why we need you here, you know I don’t like you constantly risking your life. We are sufficient enough with the amount of people we have here. Lynx: I owe this to someone. Marge: I know. Lynx: Is there any alcohol here? I’m always down for that, and I’d love to buy you a few too many drinks. Marge smirks. Marge: You always were a tease, but you know I’m married....and straight. Lynx jokingly continues. Lynx: What’s wrong with experimenting? Marge: Nice try. Make sure you stop by my office and tell Denise whatever she wants to know. She’s fascinated with your journeys. Lynx: So am I. I think I need a few days rest before I go back out. She wobbles before falling to her knees. Marge turns around and sees blood seeping through the side of her shirt. Marge: Lynx? Lynx pulls up her shirt a little, revealing a infected stab wound on her side. Her ribs were protruding, revealing that Lynx was starving. Marge quickly helps Lynx up and takes the pressure off by letting Lynx lean on her. As they walk, Lynx sniffles and begins divulging the story. Lynx: I found a woman. She became my friend, and for two weeks we survived. I kissed her, oh god...one night I woke up and she had a walkie talkie, saying that she was in a group of marauders but she left because her husband was slaughtered and that hit me. I was just a rebound by this psycho bitch who was now trying to convince me to go back with her to her group. I told her I needed to leave but she would not let me. I sneaked out in...in the middle of the night and...she caught up to me and we fought. She stabbed me and...I...I shot her twice in the head. Lynx begins crying. Lynx: I killed her. I’m a murderer... Lynx begins weeping as Marge consoles her, hugging her. She was so skinny. Marge realized she could not let Lynx go out anymore. She would die out there. Marge shushes her crying as they just stand there, embraced in their hug. ---- * Chyeene is having another hallucination from the pills *She is speaking to the figure again, revealed to be the headmaster from her orphanage named Adeline. *Adeline continues cooing to Chyeene, saying how she loves her and that she misses her. *Chyeene is loopy but remembers being whipped and confronts Adeline. *Adeline drops the fake persona and ruthlessly begins berating Chyeene and threatening her. *Chyeene squeals and cries as she smothers herself with a pillow to drown out the noise. *The hallucination is gone as Chyeene wipes away a tear and is ruggedly exhaling before going back to sleep *Chandler confronts Scott Chandler is furious, when he spots Scott speaking to one of the farmers. Chandler, now with a trimmed beard and hair a length that barely reaches his shoulders, taps on Scott's shoulder with his meaty hand. Scott turns around and smiles. Scott: Chandler, how are yhou? Chandler: We need to talk about the bandit situation. Scott: This is neither the time nor place. Chandler: We need to wipe them out. We don't need another Morningstar situation. Scott: I disagree, we are trying to advocate peace here. We aren't going to risk the supplies and manpower to send out an extermination team. Chandler: You don't know what they are! We aren't ready for this! We need to prepare for a war! Scott: We can be something else. We don't have to fight. Our future has to be about peace, Chandler. Chandler: We'll die out here if you don't man up and do something about this! There's a problem! They are armed, dangerous, and you're talking about peace? How dumb could you possibly be? Scott: You're going to go to war? Chandler: Damn right. Ten years here, how many of us have died? How many more have to? Scott: I can't let you do this. Chandler: You can't stop this, Scott. I need to take them out. Some people deserve to live, these people don't. Their yelling attracts the attention of many citizens. Children tug at their elders, scared. All activity and other conversations cease. Everyone is starring at Zenith's golden boy Scott, and the wounded warrior, Chandler. Sweat drips off Scott's beard as he tugs at it. Chandler angrily puffs out of his nose, refusing to back down. Scott looks around then faces Chandler once more. Scott: Don't be a hero, Chandler. Chandler: Someone needs to be. Scott stammers a little, hesitant to say what he needed to. Scott: Do this and you're gone. Out of Zenith. Chandler: So now you threaten me? You claim to be my friend, but you'd exile me? Just like that? Scott: You're taking this too far. You're scaring people. Chandler: This is the truth! If it scares them, so be it. We live in a scary world. The feverous rage in Chandler causes him to grit his teeth. He begins walking toward the armory but Scott steps in front of him. Scott: Stop! Chandler: Get out of my way! Mortified citizens watch as Chandler yells before swinging. Scott dodges it and takes Chandler to the ground. Chandler grunts as the air is knocked out of him. Ahsas pries Chandler off of Scott and throws him back. Chandler is shifting his weight, ready to battle. Scott gets up but Ahsas stands in between the two of them. Ahsas: What the hell? You're suppose to be friends, suppose to be brothers! This rage, this fear, I know it. It controls you, makes you..someone else. Back off of one another. We'll deal with this. She turns to Chandler, sympathetic. Her voice drops. Ahsas: Chandler, I get it. You're mourning. No need for this. You're not sensible right now. Chandler: You don't know shit. He turns and storms off. Scott approaches her. The crowd disperses. Scott: You're right, you know. Ahsas: I know. Don't anger him, okay? He's going through a rough time. Scott: We all are. Ahsas: No, Scott, he just lost the one man who kept him from being too far gone. He needed Colbat in his life then, and he needs him now. Be there for him, Scott. Be his hero, be his guidance. Just be there for him. Chandler's vulnerable. He's begging for help. Help him. She pats his shoulder and sadly smiles before walking off. Her smile was gentle and there were creases near her eyes. She was so old mentally, all the traumatic experiences aged her greatly. Physically, she was a little older than Scott but she was so weary, so dim. Scott does not move, thinking about what just happened. *Barbara enters her home where she finds Shiloh smoking *She begins screaming at him and makes him leave their home *Shiloh does not even try to argue *Flashback to tennage Obadiah on Earth *Three kids follow him *He tries to run away but they catch him *His mom shoots a shotgun in the air *The bullies run off terrified *Obadiah thanks his mom who slaps him in the back of his head, telling him not to be stupid *Back to the present ---- ---- Spade scoops up some slush and smacks it onto a tray. The citizens slide over as different colored mush is slapped onto their beige colored trays. Spade looks up and sees Jaelyn, who was nervous. Jaelyn refused to look up. I'm picking up Ember's ration as well. Spade nods. This was incredibly awkward, since Spade left those threats for Jaelyn. They both avoid eye contact. Spade shakes her head and speaks out. [Spade: I'm sorry, I was high and didn't know what the fuck was going on know. Those notes weren't real. I was never going to actually hurt you. Jaelyn: Oh, uh, ok. She akwardly grins then scutters off. Her mind drifts back to when she was in the jail alone during the ash storm, thinking that she was going to die. It was terrifying. Spade glances around and spots Chandler, who was just moving the grub around with his spoon, not eating any of it. Their eyes meet and Chandler shakes his head before igniting a cigarette and walking off, leaving the tray of food behind. ---- Chyeene groans as the sunlight poured in through her window. She somberly forces herself out of bed, and dresses herself. She glances at the bottle of pills, struggling on whether to take them or not. She decides to walk away, thinking of the side effects. An image of Adeline appears in her mind but she quickly forces it out. ---- There was a cool breeze throughout Zenith. Snax was going for a jog, trying to clear his minds. He hated being the way he was, depressed and isolated all the time. He was trying to change himself for his son, Marco. Dressed in a light T-shirt, and sweatpants, Snax was running. He did not know where or for how long, he just kept going. At this point, it had been around an hour. He stops, out of breath and wipes his face with a towel which he then stuffs back into his pocket. After a moment of resting, he looks up and sees Jaelyn walking toward the infirmary, carrying a tray with rations on top of it. He makes his way over there and begins walking beside her. Snax: Hey. Jaelyn: Hi. Snax: How are you? It’s been a while. Jaelyn: Yeah, yeah. I’m great, my job is great so uh, yeah. She chuckles awkwardly. Snax: We don’t talk as much as we use to. I hate that we drifted. Jaelyn: Yeah, well people like me don’t get to have friends. Snax: What do you mean? Jaelyn: I’m a doctor, Snax. Everyone here gets injured all the time. I don’t get to be social or have hangouts all the time. Snax: I think if you really tried, you could make it work. No one should be alone, and I'm probably a hypocrite for saying that, but I mean it. Jaelyn: Well, you do sit by yourself all day in a dusty old jail. Snax laughs a little and smiles. He looks at her. She smiles back. There is awkward silence. Jaelyn: Uh, I should probably get back to work. Snax nods and jogs off. Jaelyn thinks about what he said as she continues walking toward the infirmary. ---- Marge is at her desk, where dust had began to appear on the edges. Sitting across from her was Jaxar, who was pleaing to switch work units. She listen to every word he said, digesting it. He did not feel safe outside the walls. He does not want to watch his friends die. He is a coward. She stops him. Marge: Jaxar, you need to compromise with me here. We don't have many opportunities available. Jaxar: I understand that, and I'll do anything you need me to...I just...I can't go back out there. Marge thinks for a moment as Jaxar struggles to resist from shuddering. Marge: How are you with a gun? Jaxar: My father used to take me to a shooting range a bunch, and I'm comfortable with them but I wouldn't consider myself a good shot. Why? Marge: You're going to shadow Tarner as the man in the watchtower. Denise outbursts from the corner. Denise: Marge, that is highly impractical. Should he not instead be under the mentorship of Ahsas? Marge: I've made my mind up, Denise. Jaxar, go to the tower and find Tarner. Explain to him what I just told you then practice with some bottles outside the walls. Conserve the ammo. Jaxar nods, standing up. Jaxar: Thank you, Marge. He turns and hurries off. Marge turns to Denise, who look frustrated. Marge: What? Denise: I think he is going to get himself killed. Marge: Give the man a chance to prove himself. Denise: I am tired of cleaning up bodies. Marge: As am I. We have a more pressing matter to discuss. We need to recruit more men for the supply crew. Their current status is three of four injured members. Denise: Zani was released last night by the infirmary. Marge: He's still recovering. Denise scribbles down a list of names then hands Marge the paper. Marge scans it: Aero, Jaelyn, Ahsas, Tarner, Snax?. '' Marge: Why is there a question mark next to Snax's name? Denise: I find it highly improbable that he will accept this offer. Marge: This isn't a feasible list, Denise. I'm sorry. We can't risk the lives of Jaelyn or Tarner because we need them here. Denise: What happens when people are dying of starvation? You saw what happened to Lynx. Her ribs are protruding. That will be the children, the women. We need people to go. Marge: The good, moral people will end up going. The ones who are corageous and brave. That will be the death of them. I cannot allow that. We just simply don't have the manpower. Denise writes down a new list. ''Scott, Aero, Ahsas, Chyeene, Denise. Marge: I can't let you go, Denise. Denise: It would be an honor to sacrifice my life if Zenith could live one day more. Marge: It's always the good ones. Marge shakes her head and thinks about what to do. ---- Ember scribbles down notes on a clipboard as he shuffles around orange pill bottles. It was time for the routine inventory check. He sighs, noticing the lack of several instrumental medication. Ember mutters to himself. Ember: How the hell do they expect me to keep the sick and injured alive when I have the bare minimum of medicine! He slams down his clipboard in frustration and pinches the skin above his single eye. The exoskeleton on his head normally helped him with his thought process, but today everything seemed cloudy. He hated this. Zenith was unsafe, he felt unsafe. He needed to be able to trust himself to slice anyone open and save them, but his hands were trembling in fear. Ember was lacking confidence. He felt daunted by his task, but he refused to give up. Ember would heal others with his dying breath if necessary. He hears the door click open as a gust of wind blows in. Jaelyn shuts the door behind her as she sets down his tray of rations in the other room. She washes her hands, dries them then walks into the supply room. Ember: Thank you for gathering my rations. Jaelyn: Yeah, no problem. How, uh...how low are we from the ash storm? Ember: Too low. They only damn thing we have left is ibuprofen and penicillin. Jaelyn: We could salvage what we have until- Ember: There is no “until”! Don't you get that? Marge needs to send out another supply crew. Real soon. Jaelyn: We both know that isn’t going to happen. Last time, we nearly lost all of them. Marge is taking major precautions now. She is resorting back to Morningstar methods, Ember. This is a dark time. The ash storm was just the beginning. We know there is a very real threat out there, those savages who killed Colbat! It’s just...Marge is worried, that’s all. Ember: I get that. Really, I do. But what happens the next time there is an ash storm? Or the time after that? I’m not asking for the cure to cancer, I’m asking for basic medical necessities! We won’t be able to help anybody. I can only go so far with a scalpel. Jaelyn: Let’s discuss it after rounds. Ember cools down, nodding. Ember: Alright. The two of them walk into the first patient’s room, where Jaelyn begins reading the patient’s chart. Jaelyn: Lynx, female in her mid-twenties, stable vitals, trauma to left quadrant and complaints of vomiting blood, dizziness, and sped up metabolism. Lynx: Hey doctors. Lynx weakly smiles. Ember uses his stethoscope to check Lynx’s breath. Lynx groans in pain and as Ember runs a few other examinations, Jaelyn clutches her hand. Ember: Well, blood pressure is stable. That’s a good sign. Your pulse is strong. What worries me is your heartbeat is really fast. I’m going to run a few more tests, make sure there is nothing else internal we need to worry about. Jaelyn, what do you recommend as the course of treatment? Jaelyn: The patient needs to stay in the infirmary to be monitored and we need to deal with the infection on her wound. Ember: And for the metabolism? Jaelyn: Start a regulated diet. Ember: Good work. I’ll be back later to make sure her vomiting blood isn’t serious and to check for other internal injuries. Push two of atropine for her heart, and find me if anything goes wrong. Treat the infection while I’m gone. Ember smiles at Lynx then walks out. Lynx: Thanks. Jaelyn: Alright...let's begin. Jaelyn twists Lynx onto her side gently then begins spreading ointment onto it. In the next room, Ember looks at Elize, who was still asleep. She has gone through a lot and Ember knows that. He decides not to bother her. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, Ember begins reading her chart to himself. ---- Obadiah is sitting with his mother in the Elderly Center. Her face was swamped with wrinkles and creases, with her cheeks sagging and eyes drooping. Mother: You know, your father mailed me a letter, and it finally came in yesterday. ‘Said that he’d be back soon from the war, that he and his troops were advancing to victory. Unflinching, Obadiah muttered a “mhmm”, as to acknowledge what she said. His father died before Obadiah was born in World War II. His mother had dementia, so he never really listened to what she said. The first few times it hurt real bad, as she said some nasty things about his father in her early days with the condition. Besides, his thoughts were elsewhere, with his deceased friend Sket. He was reminiscing the good old times with his buddy. Obadiah mutters something under his breath, irate that there was nothing to do to help his mother. She was very elderly in age and could not live on her own. Obadiah felt useless, there was nothing he could do but comfort her, but mostly himself. His mother gasps, and Obadiah saw the whole ordeal happen in slow motion. She drops her coffee mug and it shatters into a million pieces. Then her hands began shaking as she fell forward and smacked into the ground. Her body began violently shaking. Thoughts race through her mind. What does he do? He knew what was happening. He knew this was the end. Obadiah: She’s coding! He screamed for help, but there was no one around. He felt his mother’s wrist, which had a weak pulse. He began CPR and then grabbed the defibrillator and uses it on his mother. A few moments go by. Her pulse was still there. Obadiah: Oh God, she’s still alive. He could not cry now, as there was still a chance. There was still hope for the woman who raised him. She goes limp and Obadiah shakes her. No response. Her chest rose slowly and exhaled, but it appeared she was dying. Obadiah wanted her misery and pain to stop. Now, he just wanted her to have peace. He tugs her body up onto a stretcher. He plunges a knife into her head, ending it. No tears come. He’s in shock. Obadiah rapidly whispers to himself, a little insane. Obadiah: I ain't a man of faith, but my mother was. I wish for the heavenly angels to help guide my mother to the celestial land of Heaven, or to whatever is there on the other side. She was a good Catholic girl, she raised me the best she could. I don’t believe in any of that religion crap, but she did. So, please, if there is anything greater being, bring my mother up to you. She deserves it more than anyone. I certainly don’t, so, uh, yeah that’d be great. He sniffles as the tears begin pouring out. Obadiah morosely pushes the stretcher out of the elderly unit and time seems to stand still. Seconds could have gone by or hours. He would not have known. He felt like he was pushing that stretcher for an eon before he finally arrived at the gate. Across the walkway, Zani was sitting under a tree reading a novel. He sees the white sheet over the body with red splattered near the face and Obadiah weeping as he pushed it out of the gate. Dark, mortifying thoughts came to his mind. Did Obadiah kill somebody? That was the most important question Zani had, and he was going to find out. As Obadiah closes the gate behind him, Zani counts to one hundred. Then he opens the gate and gently closes it, to make minimal noise as possible. He hears the mourning of Obadiah a little ways off. Zani creeps into the forest and peeps out, seeing Obadiah burying an elderly lady, he did not know who, but what he saw was a stab wound between her eyes and a lot of blood. Obadiah was digging a plot next to Sket’s, which also was fresh. This only led to more questions, none of which made Zani think Obadiah was innocent. Obadiah collapses to his knees and drops the shovel. He sniffles and just stares at the body for a few moments. Zani shudders and hurries back into the safety of Zenith’s walls. He had no idea what was going on, but he thought Obadiah needed to be alone at the time. *Flashback to an Obadiah in his early twenties *he is living with his mother *He is in the basement playing video games *His mom calls him up for dinner *He goes up and starts eating *He mentions a girl to his mother that he met at a comic book convention, saying that he got her number. *His mother tries to turn him away from the idea of dating. *Back to the present *Shiloh is fuming from his fight with Barbara and bumps into Dyron *Irate, Dyron begins screaming in his face *Scott runs over, trying to diffuse the situation *Dyron tells Scott to back up, then fuck off *Shiloh says they should fight it out *Dyron, anger boiling, swings at Shiloh *Scott tackles Dyron down who attempts to pull out a knife but Scott smashes Dyron's hand into the ground and then punches him across the face. *Dyron hollers in rage and uses firebreath *Scott tells them both to stop and fires his gun into the ground so they listen *He says they are both being reported to Marge and he makes Shiloh leave *Dyron can't control his anger and tells Scott not to cross him *Scott asks if that is a threat *Dyron says it is if it needs to be *Snax is in his room reading his mom's journal *Her friend, the pimp, gave her a loan and she couldn't repay it so she is now a prostitute. *She wants to stop, as her pregnancy advances *She tries to quit but her friend beats her *She goes into his house when he is sleeping and kills him *She reflects on her morality *Snax closes the journal and sits there, questioning himself. He had a good today, but he thinks that means that bad days are ahead. *Barbara is sitting in the armory, reviewing the sign in checklist. *Dagon comes in and starts a conversation about her job, asking about her injury. *Barbara tells Dagon that it was only a mild concussion and that she felt better but then she staggers a little bit *Dagon suggests he gets Ember involved *She becomes defensive but Dagon tells her that he didn't mean anything offensively *She tells him to hurry up and get out *Dagon awkwardly picks out a gun and says bye *Barbara begins checking the supply of ammo *Dagon leaves and waves to Tarner who was in the sniper tower as he goes to the construction area *Aero, Chyeene, Bartholomew are there with the rest of the construction crew *Dagon checks on Bartholomew's work when suddenly gunfire hails at them *Bartholomew sprints away, leaving Dagon to get shot in the shoulder. *Tarner begins sniping at the bandits who flee as one of them gets injured. *Chandler sprints out and chases after them. *Tarner tells him to stop but Chandler is fueled with rage about Colbat and wants revenge *He goes through the forest when he trips on a root and falls down a hill and lands in a stream as he gets bruised ribs and cuts everywhere. *Jaxar confronts Shiloh in the mess hall during lunch *He asks how he is doing *Shiloh says he feels like shit, and that Barbara found out about him smoking *Jaxar anxiously asks if he has any *Shiloh looks at Jaxar and realizes he made him addicted *Shiloh grows frustrated and kicks the table *Jaxar tells him it isn't his fault *Shiloh tells him to cut the bullshit and hands him a cigarette *he then smokes one on his own *they talk about life *Jaxar asks about Barbara *"Soul mates grow soulless. When it's over, it's over. I think it's done. God damn. So many years we just kept going. And now, I don't know. I'm hanging on, but I think it's over." *Jaxar reflects on what he said *Corbus is eating lunch *He is really guilty about Colbat *He tears open his arm with his fork, gritting his teeth *He begins crying as he stumbles off *Dyron visits Lynx in the infirmary, saying he missed her hard ass *She asks how he is with controlling his rage and power *He talks about how enraged he gets and he loves his powers but it's dangerous *"I have a special pleasure when I see things charcoaled, blackened and crisp. The dragons roaring flames from their lungs. That's how I feel. Mighty. Gorging fires ignited by the palms in my hands. It's breathtaking. I always smell like kerosene, it drives me crazy. Whenever I use my power, I cannot help but unleash a fiery smile and it stays there, gripped by my muscles. *Lynx tells him what happened while she was away *He tells her he's sorry and that he should be going with her, that they are best friends. *Lynx tells him he's needed here. *Ember appears and says Lynx needs to rest. *Dyron grows angry but Lynx calms him down, smiling. *Flashback to a middle aged Obadiah *He is at home, watching tv with his mom *She comforts him and asks how his day was *They talk for a while, mentioning how Obadiah wants to leave Earth. His mother disagrees. *He puts his mother to sleep. *He tells her a story she used to tell himw he was a boy, of the Incursean child who defeated a Celestialsapien. *She begins seizing and Obadiah freaks out and has a nervous breakdown until he calls 911, and holds his mother in his arms. *Shiloh knocks on barbara's door *He asks if he can come home *She says that he has changed, he's angry inside now, he smokes, he's more violent, he scares her *Shiloh grows desperate and begins shouting *Barbara shuts the door *Shiloh angrily pounds on it but calms himself down when the neighbor, an elderly lady, opens it and looks at him *Shiloh asks "what the fuck do you want asshole" *the neighbor goes back inside *Shiloh asks if this is what Barbara wants and says shes destroying them *He apologizes and calms down and tells her that it will be ok once he gets his meds then leaves *Barbara silently weeps to herself *Corbus plunges into the lake *He floats on his back *Corbus just drifts *He closes his eyes and just tries to leg go of everything emotionally *Marco is giggling as he is throwing a ball with Snax *Snax tosses the ball at his son as he smiles for the first time in awhile and thinks about Jaelyn *It's night at Zenith. *Obadiah is drunk by his mother's grave and reflects on old times *Zani is watching from the bushes *Obadiah promises to keep going, because that's what she would of wanted *He asks her to tell Sket "Hello" and to see if he is alright. *Obadiah says she always was a tough bitch before chuckling to himself *He notices it is dark outside and gets *Jaelyn is treating Dagon's bullet wound as Aero comes in to check on him. He notices Bartholomew there and snarls at him. *Lynx is also still in there, asleep as is Elize *Bartholomew attempts to explain his actions but Aero tackles them down as Bartholomew attempts to stop him. *Lynx wakes up as she is knocked off her bed. *Elize helps Lynx up back onto the bed as they attempt to dodge the fight. *Aero throws him out of the window. *Ember stands there, horrified. *Jaelyn rushes outside, witnessing the fight. *Ember stays inside, tending to Lynx His vision was blurry. The numbness was draining away as weariness and aches overtook him. His parched lips feel the saltiness of blood. Chandler cannot move. He tries to bend his fingers, but he is unable to find enough strength. He is weak. Thoughts of death overcome him. Then, a voice speaks to him. Voice: You will not die today. Chandler sees a figure standing over him and his vision focuses. It was Colbat. Chandler felt a lump in his throat as he tried to talk but unable to find the words. Then he tried to cry, but he was too weak. Colbat: Stop doing this to yourself. Chandler weakly mutters a response. Chandler: You're not real. Colbat: That's irrelevant. My death was not your fault. You can't give up because of me. You need to keep pushing, to keep going. If you die, then my death really was in vain. I need you to keep going, Chandler. You need to do something good, something that says I meant something to you because I did not spend five years training my best friend for him to die in the woods alone. Chandler manages to stand up, his legs wobbling. They burned with pain. His entire body was screaming with incessant pain. Chandler's breaths were rugged. Colbat: Go. Chandler lets out a large holler as he pushes himself up in the hill. He was soaked in blood, bathing in bruises. He would not survive much longer but he kept going. He kept going for Colbat. Colbat: I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU ARE BREATHING, WALKING! KEEP GOING! Chandler pushes with all of his might and with one last shout he collapses atop of the hill. He could not feel his legs. Everything hurt too much. He looked around and Colbat was gone. He sniffles before crawling forward. Zenith was nearby. He smelled the scent of civilization. His elbows kept dragging him forward. Chandler was sure he blacked out more than a few times. The pain was too much, as it forced out tears. He was so weak and so thirsty. His lips were more than parched now. Cracked, raw. His elbows were worse. The skin was all but gone as exposed flesh was bare to the cold night's air. He was shivering so hard his jaw was shaking. His nose was turning dark from frostbite. The evening had turned very chilly and Chandler was wearing only one layer of clothing and was wet from the amount of sweat drenching his body. Hope was what kept him going. The hope for a better future, to make his best friend proud. I failed him in life, I can't fail him in death. ''He thinks to himself. A pistol was in his belt. Chandler could see the gates toward the comforting home of Zenith only a few feet away. He whips out the pistol and with his strugging effort, pulls the trigger. ''BLAM! ''The gun fires as the bullet rings into the celestial sky, drawn with a parade of stars and a glistening moon. Citizens appear at the gate, mortified at what they see. Murmurs commense throughout the crowds. Chandler, barely alive, screams. Chandler: LET ME IN! LET....LET ME IN! They did not recognize this man, as he was fragile and dying. He looked terrifying he realized. The only part that slightly resembled him was his eyes. Everything else was covered in dirt, blood. He did not look human. Chandler: Oh god...please...please let me in! He begins weeping as the pain overcomes him. Chandler: Don't let me die! I sweart to God I'll kill all of you just let me in! The murmurs stop as Scott makes his way to the front of the crowd. Chandler: SCOTT! Scott: Chandler? Scott rushes and opens the gate, running over to Chandler. He lets Chandler lean on him as they wobble back into the gate. Scott rests Chandler on the ground then turns to the terrified people. Scott: He is one of our one, and you left him out there to die? You should be damn well ashamed! He helps out here more than any of you! And you were going to let him die? You all disgust me. You all are lucky I don't exile each and every one of you right god damn now! How dare you treat a dying man with such, such lack of empathy and pity. I know all of you by name, and trust me I will be speaking to Marge about proper punishment. Scott angrily helps Chandler up and gently helps him toward the infirmary. One citizen calls out to Scott. Man: We thought he was one of the monsters from out there. Scott turns, nostrils flared. Scott: I know who the real monsters are. Chandler isn't a monster. He is one among us. He is a better man than any of you. He is a savior to us. You all need to really think about who the monsters are. Then Scott turns and continues helping Chandler toward the infirmary. ---- The brawl continues in the street. Bartholomew lazily swings at Aero who grabs his arm and slams him down. The pavement was warm and rough, as Bartholomew felt blood drizzle down his forehead. His everything ached. Adrenaline pumped through him as he tried to get back up but a hurling fist smacked into his nose, which exploded into a volcano of blood. He gasps, trying to breath but another swing crosses his jaw. Blood coated his face and he could see the outline of Aero's knuckles pummeling his face. One eye shut. Swollen. Bartholomew cries out as the adrenaline began to fade and all he felt was the terrible pain. It was a thousnad fires burning him. Venom slithering in his veins. Stepping on nails and spikes. This pain that motivated him with a warrior cry to chomp onto Aero's arm. Aero hollers and stumbles backward. Bartholomew kicks at him, sending Aero to the ground. Bartholomew hollers as he stands, wobbily and wipes the blood off of his face. Dirt and sweat was caked into his skin. Aero recovers and wraps around Bartholomew in a bear hug before kneeing him in the gut. Bartholomew spits from the impact as the saliva smacks into Aero's face. This only makes Aero more irate. Aero: You always were a coward! You don't deserve any of this. Bartholomew was never a fighting man. He tried to protect his face from more blows, but Aero throws Bartholomew but onto the ground. Bartholomew feels something cool in his back pocket. A pistol. He fumbles for it and clicks back, finger on the trigger. Aero kicks it away and stomps on Bartholomew's hand. Bartholomew squeals and elbows Aero in the nose, causing him to bleed as well. Aero screeches as Bartholomew smashes his fist into Aero's face. Bartholomew picks up Aero's face and smashes it into the ground. Then again. The ground all around was soaked red with civil blood. Aero twists and rams Bartholomew in the side, taking him to the ground. Bartholomew: Ah! Aero: They need to see the fraud you are. With their eyes. The blood on your hands! They both roll around, trying to gain possession of the firearm which was so close yet so far. In the distance, Scott, with his arm around a barely conscious Chandler, was waddling toward the infirmary. He sees what is happening. Scott: Oh shit. He approaches and gently lays Chandler against the ground. Then he turns and aims his gun at Aero, who now was shoving the pistol into Bartholomew's temple. Scott: Drop it, Aero! Aero: Me? You're telling me to stop this? Don't you mean the sick son of a bitch who caused all this to happen? Who fled like a coward!? Scott: You need to calm down. Aero, bloodied and hysterical begin laughing. Aero: This shithole's ignorance of the real world is what is getting people killed. We need to control who lives and who dies. People like him dont' deserve this! They hurt others for their own benefits! Don't you see this is justice? Live or die, we choose. He begins to pull the trigger when Jaelyn smacks him in the back of the head with rock. Aero slumps to the ground, comatose. Jaelyn worriedly looks at Scott, who starres back at her, silent. Jaelyn puffs out her breathes rapidly, her eyes terrified. Jaelyn: What did I just do? ''End